Change Of Heart
by CSIMiamiObsessed
Summary: Ryan proposes to Molly one night on the beach.A few months later, Molly overhears Ryan talking to Eric about calling off the wedding because he finds himself in love with Natalia, and later that day, after work, she kidnaps Natalia to gunpoint.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Author's Note: 8/10/11- **I just saw on someone's favorite stories another CSI: Miami story which had the same name as this story. It was an older story, and i was not aware of it. Just so everyone, including the author knows, I did not copy it. I am thinking of names to re-name this story so there is no confusion and nobody thinks that i copied that author's story title. (:

If anyone has any ideas to re-name this story, let me know, i will give you full credit.

Thanks Everyone,

CSIMiamiObsessed

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<br>August 23, 2011  
>7:45 PM<br>South Beach  
>~~~~~~~~~~<strong>  
>Ryan ran his thumb over the leather ring holder. He and Molly were sitting on the beach for a date, watching the sunset. Because of the fairly cold weather, they were two of the few only people at the beach that night. This was the night he wanted to propose to her. They had been dating seriously for a few months, and the only thing that was missing in their relationship was marriage.<br>He glanced over at Molly, who was enjoying the view of the sunset. She saw him glance over and she turned her attention towards him. Ryan leaned closer to kiss her, and he took the ring holder from his pocket, placing it into her hands. Molly broke away from the kiss and looked down at the palm of her hand. From the look of her eyes, she already knew what was.  
>"Oh my God Rya-." She said, getting cut off from her tears.<br>Ryan took her hand. "Molly Sloan...Marry me... I don't know what my life would be without you." He murmured.  
>"Oh my God." She said again, under her breath. "Yes!"<br>Ryan grinned, took the engagement ring, placed it on her finger, and kissed her.  
>"I love you." He said in one breath.<br>Molly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you too."

**Wednesday  
>August 24, 2011<br>9:45 AM  
>Crime Scene<br>~~~~~~~~~~**  
>Ryan pulled the crime scene tape up over him, so he could walk under it. He examined the crime scene. The first person that caught his eye was Calleigh, who was near the body, collecting evidence. He briskly walked over to her.<br>"Ryan!" She exclaimed. "I heard about you and Molly, congratulations!"  
>"Thanks." He replied quickly, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his pants.<br>"I'm going to throw you guys an engagement party tomorrow." Calleigh winked, going back to focusing on collecting evidence.  
>"Ha-ha, you don't need to do that.."<br>"But I'm going to." She smiled.  
>"Eight tomorrow night, I'm inviting the whole lab."<br>Ryan just chuckled as he took various pictures of the body.  
>"My house, don't be late." She said, standing up.<br>"I won't."  
>"Good. I'm going to get this back to the lab." She said holding up a gun that was sealed in an evidence bag.<br>"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thursday**_

_**August 25, 2011**_

_**7:50 P.M**_

_**Molly's house**_

Ryan pulled into Molly's driveway, where she was sitting on her porch waiting for him. She rushed over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"I can't believe Calleigh is throwing us a party." Molly rejoiced, getting into the car. "That is so nice of her."

"Yeah." Ryan said walking back to the driver's side.

"I'm totally going to do the same thing for her and Eric when they get engaged." She joked.

Ryan began driving. "Ha-ha. Like that will happen anytime soon."

"You don't think so?" Molly asked, shifting her direction towards Ryan. "I think they make a cute couple."

"No, I mean, they're not even dating yet."

"You're such a downer, Ryan." She frowned. "I'm sure they will be dating soon."

Ryan just laughed.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Molly arrived at the door of Calleigh's house. Before Ryan got the chance to knock, Calleigh opened the door. Behind her was indeed the whole lab.<p>

They both stepped inside, and Eric handed them both a glass of wine.

"Congrats." He smiled, patting Ryan on the back.

"Thanks." Ryan beamed.

Horatio stepped up and handed him an envelope with "Molly and Ryan." written in neat cursive in the front.

"Congratulations." He murmured.

"Thanks." Ryan and Molly said at the same time.

He took a sip of his wine, and led Molly into the kitchen where Natalia and Valera were talking.

"There's the happy couple!" Natalia smiled hugging Ryan and Molly.

Ryan returned the hug. "I'm glad you guys came."

"Us too." Natalia replied, finishing her glass of wine. "I'm going to get some more wine." She said walking away.

"Me too." Molly said.

"I'm glad you got over Natalia." Valera smirked, once Molly left.

Ryan chuckled awkwardly, feeling his face redden. "What are you talking about?"

"You liked Natalia...? Come on it was obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright..."

"Um. I'm going to go say hi to a few people." He said, walking away.

The more Ryan thought about what Valera said, the more he found himself liking Natalia. It lingered in his head the whole night. At one point, it bothered him to the point that he couldn't take it any longer. He walked to Molly who was talking to Calleigh and Eric.

"I think I'm going to go babe. I don't feel too well." He said to Molly.

"Already?" Eric broke in. "The party just started."

"I know, but unlike you, I've got to work tomorrow." Ryan smiled.

"That's true." He replied taking a long sip of his beer.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Ryan asked Molly.

"Nah, I'll just get a ride with someone."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." He said pecking a kiss on her lips.

"Feel better."

"_Unlikely."_ Ryan thought. But "Thanks." was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monday**_

_**November 28, 2011**_

_**11:50 AM**_

_**Lab**_

Molly walks into the lab where Ryan and Eric were examining clothing from the prime suspect from a shooting that happened earlier that morning. They had their backs faced to her, and they were talking, so she waited for a minute.

"So have you and Molly made any wedding plans?" She heard Eric asked Ryan.

"Not really, I mean, Molly sort of has..but.." Ryan trailed off.

"But?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for this..I think I might call off the wedding.."

Molly's eyes widened in shock. She felt her throat lock. She knew she should just walk away now, but something wouldn't let her. She had to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Are you serious? Why?" Eric asked.

Ryan looked down, giving Eric the impression he probably shouldn't tell him.

"Come on man, you can trust me." He assured him.

Ryan hesitated for a minute. "I think I might be in love with Natalia." He whispered.

"Hold that thought, I just found gunshot residue." Ryan said a few seconds later.

Molly felt the tears stream down her face. She quietly walked out of the room. "_This isn't happening_." She thought. "_This couldn't possibly be happening._"

**_Monday_**

**_November 28, 2011_**

**_6:30 PM_**

**_Natalia's Car_**

Exhausted from work, Natalia jammed her key into the lock of her car, unlocking it. It was storming like crazy outside, so she quickly got inside. As she began driving, she noticed Molly walking from the lab, soaking wet.

She pulled over and lowered her window.

"What are you doing?" Natalia asked her.

"Walking home." Molly responded sedately.

"I live right down there." She added, pointing a finger at a street a few blocks away.

"Let me drive you home." Natalia offered.

"You don't have to do that."

"No really, this weather is crazy." She said.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"Positive." Natalia smiled.

"Thanks." She said as she got into the car.

"No problem." Natalia assured her as she began driving.

Once they pulled into Molly's driveway a few minutes later, Molly reached into her pocket and took out a gun, instantly aiming it at Natalia.

"Molly, what the hell?"

Molly ignored her. "Give me the keys."

"What?"

Molly cocked the gun to show her she was dead serious.

"GIVE ME THE KEYS!" She yelled.

Without hesitation, Natalia removed the keys from the ignition and handed them to her.

"Good, now get out of the car." Molly commanded, lowering her voice and jamming the keys into her pocket.

"Molly, you don't need to do this..we can talk about it." Natalia tried.

"Shut up. I don't have any desire to talk to you." She hissed. "Just get out of the car."

Natalia quickly glanced at the gun, that was still pointed at her, and stepped out of the car.

Molly stepped out of the car as well, coming up behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" Natalia demanded as Molly handcuffed her.

She began pushing Natalia into the house. "Ryan is calling off the wedding."

"And..?"

"Because he's in love with you." Molly finished with her teeth clenched.

"You really think I can control that?"

Molly tied a bandana around her eyes and duct taped her mouth. "Let's just say I'm not going to let you." She said then shoved Natalia into a dark room, and locked the door.


End file.
